Everything Happens For A Reason
by JuliaJoyBell
Summary: JAG Fanfiction. Ma première fiction  2006  Après l'annonce faite par le Général Creswell ; Harm et Mac ont décidés de se mariés .Ils emménagent à San Diego et retourne à Washington pour un week-end afin de célébrer le mariage avec leurs amis .
1. Chapter 1

Titre: "Everything Happens For A Reason."  
>Seul les anges ont des ailes...<br>Auteur : Julia R.  
>Avertissement : Aucun<p>

Catégorie : Drame  
>Résumé : Après l'annonce faite par le Général Creswell ; Harm et Mac ont décidés de se mariés .Ils emménagent à San Diego et retourne à Washington pour un week-end afin de célébrer le mariage avec leurs amis .Mais cette journée sera plus mouvementée qu'ils ne l'avaient prévus...<br>Disclaimer : La série Jag ne m'appartiens pas ; elle est la propriété de Donald P Bellisario, Bellisarius Production, CBS et Paramount .Je ne fais qu'emprunter les personnages .Je ne touche aucune somme d'argent pour cette histoire.

Note: Ma toute première fic ( écrite en 2006) , soyez indulgents :p.

Il est encore tôt dans la chambre éclairée par un léger rayon de soleil d'été.  
>Harmon Rabb est couché sur le dos, les yeux grands ouverts .Il repense à ce dernier mois ; ce mois qui changea toute sa vie .Il a le sourire aux lèvres, Il ne pensait pas que ça pouvait lui arriver à lui ! Et pourtant si ; aujourd'hui il est heureux avec la femme qu'il aime.<br>Il se tourne vers elle.  
>Elle dort paisiblement ; ces cheveux noirs reposent délicatement sur l'oreiller. Il les caresse tendrement .Harm s'approche doucement et dépose un baiser sur son front.<br>- Je t'aime ; murmura t-il  
>Il lui semble que Sarah ; l'espace d'une seconde ; eu un sourire.<br>Puis il s'éloigna ne voulant pas la réveiller .Maintenant il repensait à tout les événement du mois dernier ; allongé sur le coté, son bras retenant sa tête il regardait Sarah...

14 Mai 2006  
>15 :06 GMT<br>Une chambre d'hôtel du centre de Washington.

On frappe à la porte .Mac se dirige vers celle-ci pour l'ouvrir.  
>- Harriet vous l'avez ?<br>- Bien sûr ; dit elle avec un large sourire en entrant dans la chambre.  
>Elle lui tendit un cintre sur lequel se balançait une robe blanche.<br>- Oh merci !Je ne sais pas se que j'aurai fait sans vous.  
>- Je suis là pour ça. Quand est ce que Jennifer doit arriver avec Mattie ?<br>- D'une minute à l'autre.  
>- Il est déjà 9 heures !<br>On frappe à la porte.  
>- Ah quand on parle du loup ; dit Mac en souriant ; oui j'arrive.<br>- Bonjour madame.  
>- Salut Mac.<br>Dans l'encadrement de la porte se tenaient une femme d'environ 30 ans ainsi qu'une jeune fille âgée de 18 ans assise dans un fauteuil roulant .Toutes deux abordaient un large sourire.  
>-Mattie, Jennifer on vous attendaient ; enfin ! Déclara Harriet d'un ton joyeux.<br>- Vous avez réussit à avoir la robe ? Demanda Mattie en entrant dans la pièce.  
>-Oui on a eu beaucoup de chance.<br>-Je n'en aurai pas eu si Harriet ne m'avait pas aidée.  
>Harriet et Mac échangèrent un regard et se sourirent.<br>-Bon...je ne veux pas vous pousser mais va falloir nous mettre au travail.  
>-Bien parlé Quartier Maître ! Déclara Harriet avec un mouvement de tête.<br>-Et bien...allons y...acquiesça Mac.  
>-Tu verras quand on se sera occupé de toi, Harm ne pourra pas te résister .Tu vas être magnifique Mac.<br>-Merci Mattie.  
>-Ne me dis merci trop vite, tu ne sais pas se que je réserve à ma belle-maman !<br>Toutes les quatre se mirent à rire.  
>Mac prit place sur une chaise, elle enleva l'élastique qui retenait ses cheveux et Jennifer s'empressa avec l'aide d'Harriet de les lui coiffer.<br>Pendant ce temps, Mattie recherchais de quoi la maquiller dans une trousse que Mac lui avait désignée.  
>Toutes les quatre riaient et imaginaient la vie de femme mariée sous les conseils d'Harriet.<p>

15 : 07 GMT  
>Domicile des Roberts.<p>

Dans la cuisine Bud s'affère à la machine à café .Sur le plan de travail se côtoient biberons, céréales, lait, tasse à café...  
>Harm entre dans la pièce en ce frottant la nuque.<br>-Bien dormi Capitaine ?  
>-Pas assez ! C'est Harm, Bud faudra que je vous le dise encore combien de fois ?<br>-Pardon ! Oui je sais .C'est la dernière...Harm.  
>Harm sourit et secoua la tête, se disant que Bud lui avait déjà dit ça plusieurs fois.<br>-Café je pense ?  
>-Noir. Je crois que c'est nécessaire...<br>- Au moins votre soirée était meilleure que celle que j'ai vécu avant mon mariage !  
>-Oui ça c'est vrai ; Harm rie ave son meilleur ami ; je n'ai pas eu droit à une bagarre dans un pub avec une strip-teaseuse enceinte et Mac n'a pas eu besoin de venir me chercher en prison.<br>-Elle ne serrai pas venue!Harriet peut être !  
>Ils rient à nouveau.<br>Bud tandis le café à Harm et tout deux s'essayèrent.  
>-Je n'ai pas eu le temps de vous le demander ...Comment c'est à San Diego ?<br>Harm resta silencieux un moment.  
>-Super ! On n'a pas encore eu le temps d'emménager, les cartons sont restés empilés Il fait beau et chaud...Mattie s'y plait et Mac aussi...<br>-Et vous ?  
>-Moi aussi.<br>-Vous n'auriez pas préféré Londres ? S'interrogea Bud.  
>-Non...enfin...si...peu être ! Mais le destin à choisit et je suis mieux à San Diego avec Mac et Mattie plutôt qu'à Londres sans elles.<br>Harm sourit. C'était vrai, sacrifier sa carrière contre l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour Mac n'était pas si important.  
>-Paaaaapaaaaaaaa.<br>-Ah le devoir m'appelle, AJ a faim et son frère mène la vie dure aux derniers !je me demande comment fait Harriet.  
>Il se leva et s'apprêta à partir.<br>-Bud ?  
>-Oui ?<br>-Merci.  
>-De quoi ?<br>-D'être là et de m'avoir aidé pour tout. Organiser un mariage n'est pas chose facile et surtout aussi vite. Je crois que Mac ne m'en voudra pas si je vous dis à Harriet et vous, merci de notre part à tout les deux.  
>-C'est pour ça qu'il y a des amis et vous savez que vous pourrez toujours compter sur nous.<p>

16 :12 GMT  
>Hôtel Mercury<br>Washington

-Voilà, il ne manque plus qu'une seule chose madame. Déclara Jennifer en souriant jusqu'aux oreilles.  
>-Je crois qu'il est temps en effet ! Mac soupira ; allons y !<br>Harriet lui tendit la robe qui fut posée sur le lit jusqu'à cet instant.  
>-Allez dépêche toi...met la !S'enthousiasma Mattie.<br>Le portable de Mac sonna...  
>-Oui une seconde.<br>-C'est Harm ?  
>-Non, Chloé ! Allo ?...Chloé ? Oui comment ça va ? Oui toi aussi tu me manques. Quoi ? A Washington ? Mais...il...comment tu ? Harm ?<br>-Je ne savais pas que Chloé devait venir, dit Mattie.  
>-...Je te donne l'adresse...<br>-Ca s'est fait à la dernière minute, Harm pensait qu'elle avait sa place ici ; Jennifer regarda Mac au téléphone ; et puis, c'est quand même sa « petite sœur ».  
>-...A toute à l'heure alors !Je t'embrasse !<br>Mac raccrocha  
>-Chloé viendra à la cérémonie ; elle aborda un large sourire ; mais une personne de plus...<br>-On s'arrangera comme Harm m'en avait parlé j'ai prévu le coup !  
>-Oh merci Harriet !<br>Mac s'approcha d'Harriet et la serra dans ses bras.  
>-Merci.<br>Des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues.  
>-Et non, surtout pas !C'est un jour joyeux !<br>-Pense au mascara ; intervint Mattie.  
>Elles rient toutes ensembles.<br>-Bon maintenant : la robe !Harriet la lui donna.  
>-Oui...j'y vais.<br>Mac pris la robe et alla se changer dans la salle de bain. Elle était heureuse. « Enfin » se dit elle. Elle va se marier dans moins d'une heure avec l'homme qu'elle aime depuis neuf ans.  
>« Maintenant je peux lui dire que c'était dès le premier jour ! » Elle sourit. « Peut être pas ; qu'est ce qu'il m'avait mise hors de moi ce jour là ! Non pas la première fois, même si son sourire m'avait fait de l'effet ...oui son sourire... »<br>La voix de Jennifer sortit Mac de ses rêves :  
>-Tout va bien ? Vous avez fini ?<br>-Oui, j'arrive.  
>Mac était à présent devant le miroir habillée d'une robe blanche. Quelques mèches de ses cheveux tombaient sur ses épaules nues que mettait en valeur son bustier. Dans ses cheveux étaient disposées quelques fleurs blanches qui contrastaient avec leur couleur foncée. Elle portait de discrètes boucles d'oreilles en argent incrustées d'une petite pierre blanche. Son maquillage était discret mais révélait un peu plus la beauté de son visage.<br>Mac se tourna vers la porte et l'ouvrit.  
>La première réaction fut celle de Mattie :<br>-Wooooooaaaaaaaaaahhhh !  
>Puis celle de Jennifer :<br>-Vous êtes très belle madame !  
>Et enfin Harriet ne pus s'empêcher sous le coup de l'émotion d'en avoir les yeux humides.<br>-Elle était déjà belle en magasin mais sur vous elle est splendide.  
>Mac sourit :<br>-Merci  
>-L'amiral ...enfin AJ a appelé, il arrive.<br>-Merci Jennifer.  
>-Nous on y vas ! On vous retrouve à l'église. J'espère que Bud sera à l'heure !<br>-Très bien...au revoir.  
>Toutes les trois sortirent laissant Mac seule. Elle eu le temps de mettre ses chaussures ; de prendre son bouquet dans un vase posé sur un meuble ainsi que son sac avant qu'on ne frappa à la porte.<br>Elle ouvrit. Devant elle se tenait un homme d'une cinquantaine d'année ; il la regarda avec un sourire. Il portait un ensemble bleu foncé et lui adressa un regard bienveillant.  
>-On peut y aller ! Dit Mac d'un ton joyeux.<br>-Enfin, répondit AJ.  
>-Vous dites ça parce que je suis trop longue ou parce que nous nous marrions Harm et moi après s'être connus depuis neuf ans ?<br>-Je vous laisse le choix de l'interprétation !  
>-Merci monsieur !<br>AJ sourit à la future mariée, il lui tendit le bras auquel elle s'accrocha et tout deux sortirent de l'hôtel pour monter dans une voiture que AJ conduisit jusqu'à l'église où l'on célébrait le mariage de Harmon Rabb JR et Sarah Mackenzie.

16 :33 GMT  
>Eglise<br>Washington

-Félicitations  
>-Merci Sturgis.<br>-Je savais que ça allait arriver, il fallait juste que vous réalisiez que vous étiez fait l'un pour l'autre ! Je suis content que se soit fait ! Tu le mérites mon vieux !  
>Harm et Sturgis se serrèrent la main et se firent une accolade amicale.<br>-Remercie aussi ton père pour l'office.  
>-Il vous devait bien ça ! Et je me demande où vous auriez pus trouver un aumônier en deux semaines et surtout aussi sympa que mon père !<br>Harm ri et lui donna une tape sur l'épaule :  
>-Merci<br>Les cloches se mirent à sonner.  
>-C'est le moment Harm.<br>-Ouai...  
>Son regard se perdit dans l'allée où devait apparaître d'une seconde à l'autre la voiture qui devait amener la femme qu'il aime<br>-Elle va venir, ne t'inquiète pas ; déclara Sturgis d'un ton rassurant ; elle est juste en retard  
>-C'est bien la première fois.<br>Harriet se dirigea vers les deux amis :  
>-Vous venez ?<br>-Harm s'inquiète de ne pas voir arriver sa fiancée.  
>-Elle arrive...il doit y avoir du monde sur la route...et puis vous ne devez pas la voir avant...<br>-D'accord, d'accord...je rentre.  
>Tous les invités étaient à présent entrés dans l'église à l'exception de Harriet qui s'impatienta de ne pas voir arriver la voiture de AJ. Elle la vit enfin emprunter l'allée qui conduisait jusqu'à l'église.<br>Mac en sortit et monta les marches aux cotés de AJ.  
>-Vous êtes en retard ! S'impatienta Harriet : Varèse chante déjà !<br>-Nous sommes là Harriet ! La rassura AJ.  
>Mattie et Jennifer étaient les demoiselles d'honneurs de Mac elle se trouvaient déjà devant l'autel et se fut au tour de Harriet de passer la grande porte en bois.<br>Les mains de Mac tremblaient. Elle se trouvait à présent devant cette porte, à coté d'elle cet homme d'âge mûr, élégant. Il lui prit la main.  
>-Tout ira bien. Vous en avez vu d'autres Marine ! Il déposa un baiser sur sa main : Allons y ...Prête ?<br>Mac acquiesça d'un coup de tête. Elle passa son bras autour de celui de AJ. Celui-ci ouvrit la porte et Mac sentie son cœur faire un bon dans sa poitrine. Elle le voyait, cet homme séduisant dont elle était amoureuse, il se tenait près de l'autel, auprès de toutes les personnes qui comptaient pour elle.  
>Lui n'en revenait pas « Elle est magnifique » pensa t il.<br>L'église n'était pas très grande mais Mac eu l'impression que le chemin de la porte à l'autel avait duré une éternité. Son regard s'attacha à de nombreuses personnes.  
>Elle vit le sergent Galindez, à coté de lui Jason Tiner devenu depuis son poste au JAG un jeune avocat ambitieux ayant, comme il ne cesse de le répéter, comme modèles deux officiers du JAG qu'il a connu étant Quartier Maître.<br>Elle reconnue également la députée Bobbie Latham (se demandant comment elle eu vent de ce mariage) ainsi que Catherine Gale ; la première « femme » de Harm, cette pensée la fit sourire. Le lieutenant Mannetti avec qui elle travailla quelques temps il y deux ans était présente, Mac en fut également surprise. Plusieurs collègues, avocats et juges, de Harm et Mac avaient fait le déplacement.  
>Toute la famille Creswell était assise au deuxième rang. La fille du général tenait timidement la mains de Mickey assis à ses cotés ; au grand désespoir de Bud qui craignait que la relation de son frère avec la fille de son supérieur direct ne lui retombe un jour dessus !<br>Enfin au premier rang se tenaient les amis proches de Harm et Mac.  
>Chloé lui adressa un sourire d'admiration et de joie. Mattie, Jennifer et Harriet arboraient également un sourire qui se finissait bien loin derrière les oreilles. Mac vu, pour finir, Bud et Sturgis assis derrière Harm.<br>Après coup elle se dit que beaucoup de choses lui avaient traversé l'esprit en si peu de temps.  
>Harm... Voilà la dernière personne qui croisa le regard de Mac.<br>La chanson de Varèse prit fin et elle alla s'assoire près de Sturgis. Le père de celui-ci s'adressa à AJ. Il lâcha le bras de Mac et lui déposa un baiser sur son front puis la laissa près de son fiancé.  
>Harm lui adressa son plus beau sourire et elle en fit de même.<br>Harm et Mac n'ont pas suivis toute la cérémonie. Perdus tous deux dans leurs pensées respectives. Mais lorsque vint l'échange des alliances tout deux semblaient avoir retrouvés leurs esprits comme après une nuit où l'on sasse et ressasse sans cesse les mêmes questions et que d'un coup on en trouve la solution.  
>L'aumônier Turner demanda comme le veut la tradition si Harm voulait prendre pour épouse Mac :<br>-Harmon Rabb Junior consentez vous à prendre pour épouse Sarah Mackenzie ici présente ; de l'aimer, de la chérir dans la richesse et la pauvreté, la santé et la maladie jusqu'à que la mort vous séparent ?  
>Harm regardait les yeux de Mac ; ils brillaient, il aimait les voir avec cette petite étincelle.<br>-Oui ; finit- il par dire avec une voix claire et forte.  
>L'aumônier se tourna vers Mac :<br>-Sarah Mackenzie consentez vous à prendre pour époux Harmon Rabb ici présent ; de l'aimer, de le chérir dans la richesse et la pauvreté, la santé et la maladie jusqu'à que la mort vous séparent ?  
>-Oui.<br>L'aumônier demanda les alliances et Mattie les lui apporta.  
>-Très bien, prenez ces alliances. Harmon Rabb répétez après moi : Je te donne cette alliance en gage de mon amour...<br>Après avoir échangés les alliances et prêtés serment ; l'aumônier les déclara unis par les liens sacrés du mariage :  
>-Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée !<br>Harm tenait les mains de Mac dans les sienne, ils s'approchèrent l'un de l'autre très doucement ; leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent. Tout les deux ont fermés les yeux ; se laissant portés par le contact des lèvres de l'autre sur les sienne. Ils s'approchèrent un peu plus et s'embrassèrent tendrement.  
>Dans les rangs il y eu une réaction que personne ne pus prévoir. Toutes les personnes présentes applaudissent ce baiser ; comme pour féliciter les amoureux d'avoir enfin compris ce qui s'imposait comme une évidence aux yeux des amis et collègues : ils s'aimaient profondément d'un amour sincère depuis des années.<br>Après ce baiser Harm tendit le bras à sa femme :  
>-Allons y madame Rabb.<br>-Madame Rabb...ça me plait bien !  
>Tout deux se mirent à rire et sont sortis de l'église sous les félicitations et les applaudissements des personnes présentes.<p>

17 : 22 GMT  
>Eglise<br>Washington

« Je n'avais même pas remarquée que c'est une très belle journée » se dit Mac. Il fait beau, le soleil brille dans le ciel de Washington une douce brise caresse le visage de Mac...  
>-Galindez ! Comment se fait il ?<br>-Harm m'a prévenu et je me suis dit que je ne devais pas rater ça madame !  
>-Je suis très heureuse de vous voir !<br>-Moi aussi...la tradition veut que l'on embrasse la mariée ! Mais ...un officier supérieur...  
>-Ne vous inquiétez pas je ne vous traduirait pas devant une cour martiale, dit Harm avec un sourire.<br>-Madame...je peux ?  
>-Oui bien sûr.<br>Mais Mac ne s'attendait pas à cette réaction de la part de cet homme qu'elle côtoya quotidiennement depuis des années et avec qui elle exécuta des missions dangereuses. En effet, Galindez l'attrapa par la taille et la bascula en arrière. Il l'embrassa énergiquement !  
>Mac se laissa faire ; elle imagina la tête que pouvais bien faire Harm ! « Après tout il avait prévenu » se dit elle.<br>Tout deux se redressèrent enfin. Mac ne se trompa pas ; Harm les regardait désemparé ne sachant quoi dire ; se qui fit rire les deux Marines.  
>-Encore félicitation à tout les deux ! Beaucoup de bonheur, vous le méritez. Au revoir Harm ; ils se serrèrent la main ; madame !<br>-Au revoir Galindez.  
>Harm retrouva la parole :<br>-Au revoir et bonne chance sergent !  
>Galindez partit ; Harm se tourna vers sa femme :<br>-Je ne pensais pas à un baiser comme ça !  
>Mac ri :<br>-Moi non plus !  
>Elle rassura son mari en l'embrassant.<br>Tous les invités les uns après les autres félicitèrent les jeunes mariés. Ensuite quelques un d'entre eux prirent le chemin de la maison des Roberts, là où se passait le repas et la réception.

18 :12 GMT  
>Domicile des Roberts<p>

L'annonce du mariage de Harm et Mac était récente, tout juste deux semaines que le général Creswell avait annoncé les changements d'affectations. Il avait fallu organiser tout ça très vite. Peu de personnes avaient été invitées. Harriet et Bud avaient proposés de faire la réception sous une grande tente dans leur jardin. Harriet avait fait appel à un traiteur ; réservée une chambre dans un hôtel pour Mac et lui avait aidé à choisir une robe de mariée deux jours plus tôt. Bud quant à lui s'occupait des costumes et des alliances avec Harm. La décoration avait été dirigée par Jennifer et Varèse, qui assura également la musique.  
>Tous les amis proches étaient présents et avaient aidés à organiser ce mariage tant attendu.<br>A présent ils avaient tous pris place autour de la grande table. AJ se leva, un verre à la main pour porter un toast.  
>-Je souhaite aux jeunes mariés une vie heureuse ensemble. Je les connais tout les deux depuis des années et que je crois qu'ils méritent vraiment d'être heureux ensembles. Alors que dire de plus si ce n'est : vives les mariés !<br>Toute l'assistance répéta « vive les mariés » et chacun bus une gorgée de champagne à l'exception de Mac qui se contentât de jus de pomme dans son verre pour ne pas avoir à affronter ses fantômes. Ce qu'elle ne sait pas c'est que ce soir même l'un d'entre eux réapparaîtra...

21 : 17 GMT  
>Domicile des Roberts<p>

Le repas était maintenant terminé, il était un peu plus de quinze heures et les invités sortirent doucement de table.  
>Varèse s'apprêta à chanter une chanson en l'honneur de Harm et Mac.<br>-Vous dansez madame Rabb ?  
>-Bien sûr monsieur Rabb...avec joie.<br>Ils se sourirent. Tout deux se levèrent et dansèrent ; enlacés sur un slow. Il leur semblait que rien n'existait autour ; ils étaient seuls, portés pas les notes de musique et la voix de leur amie. Ils ne remarquèrent pas Chloé et Mattie qui ne cessèrent de prendre des photos tout au long de la journée.  
>Chloé les appela à la fin de la chanson :<br>-Par ici !  
>Harm et Mac se tournèrent et Chloé prit une photo qui lui sembla la plus belle de toute la journée.<br>Ensuite ils accompagnèrent Chloé devant la maison de Bud et Harriet, là ou son taxi qui devait l'emmener à l'aéroport allait venir d'une minute à l'autre.  
>-C'est dommage que tu partes déjà.<br>-Je suis désolée Mac, j'aurai encore voulue rester encore mais je dois partir en voyage de classe en Europe demain.  
>-Oui tu m'en avais parlée...je suis désolée que se soit tombé ce week-end là !<br>-Bah...c'est pas grave je viendrai vous voir à San Diego !  
>Elle regarda Harm qui se tenait à coté de Mac. Il lui sourit :<br>-Aucun problème, tu pourras venir quand tu veux !  
>-Prends soin de Mac, depuis le temps qu'elle te cour après !<br>Mac eu un sourire gênée et Harm ri ...  
>Le taxi arriva ; elle embrassa Mac et Harm et monta dedans.<br>-Au revoir ; lui lança Mac ; à bientôt.  
>-Salut ; lui dit Chloé.<br>Les jeunes mariés regardèrent partir le taxi et tout deux regagnèrent le jardin où la fête se poursuivait. Mac se tourna vers Harm :  
>-Encore une petite danse ? Murmura t elle à son oreille.<br>-Peu être ce soir, je ne veux pas utiliser toutes mes réserves maintenant, surtout qu'il faut que je soit en forme pour la lune de miel ! Harm lui adressa un sourire complice.  
>-Wooooooouuuuhh ; fit Mac en avançant doucement la tête pour déposer sur les lèvres de son époux un délicat baiser ; dans ce cas...<br>Elle s'écarta de lui et fut emportée pas les pas de Creswell. Harm sourit et alla s'assoire.  
>De sa place il regardait Mac valser aux bras de Creswell ; elle souriait, elle riait. Il aimait ce rire, un rire, que quand il nous parvient aux oreilles, nous donne envie de partager leur bonheur de cette femme.<br>L'après midi pris fin, tous les invités et les jeunes mariés ont dansés, rient et ont passer un agréable moment.  
>-Si vous le voulez bien, ce soir nous mangeons tout se qui reste !Lança Harriet d'une voix claironnante.<br>-Nous ne pouvons pas emmener tout ça à San Diego et Harriet et Bud en auront beaucoup trop pour eux deux ; poursuivit Mac ; s'est pour cette raison que nous nous sommes dit de prolonger encore la fête ce soir !  
>-Très bonne idée ! Lança AJ.<br>L'assistance rie et tout le monde fut d'accord pour partager encore quelques heures tous ensembles avant que Harm, Mac, Jennifer et Mattie ne partent définitivement à San Diego le lendemain.

00 :36 GMT  
>Domicile des Roberts<p>

Harriet se trouvait dans la cuisine elle s'afférait près de l'évier.  
>-Je peux vous aider Harriet ?<br>-Non ! Hors de question ; vous êtes la reine de la fête !  
>Mac sourit :<br>-Oui pour une fête c'est une fête ! Et elle se prolonge encore quelques heures grâce à vous ! Merci !  
>-Vous m'avez déjà remercié ! Harriet disposait des crudités dans des plats qu'elle avait lavés auparavant.<br>Mac la regarda :  
>-Je m'en veux de vous faire tellement de travail.<br>-Ce n'est rien. On dira que c'est notre cadeau de mariage de la part de Bud et de moi !  
>Harriet la regarda et lui sourit.<br>Mac savait la chance qu'elle avait d'avoir des amis comme les Roberts, AJ, Sturgis, Jennifer et les autres. Elle n'en avait jamais vraiment pris conscience auparavant.  
>Toujours dans sa sublime robe blanche Mac ne pus laisser Harriet se débrouiller toute seule face à ses deux plus jeunes enfants qui demandaient qu'on leur remplisse leur estomac.<br>-Laissez moi au moins m'occuper de leurs biberons, ça me fera plaisir.  
>-D'accord, mais après vous rejoindrez les autres !<br>Mac se dit qu'aucune réplique n'était nécessaire ! Elle prit une chaise et donna les biberons aux enfants de Bud et Harriet. Ses yeux brillaient, elle aurai tellement voulu en avoir avec Harm. Mais avec cette maladie. « Moins de 5% de chance » lui avait dit le médecin : presque aucune chance, il faudrait un miracle...Pendant un instant Mac eu un mal-être intérieur mais elle le cacha et Harriet n'en sus jamais rien !  
>Toutes deux étaient concentrées sur leurs taches, les invités discutaient et riaient dans le jardin. Harm entretenait une sérieuse conversation avec AJ qu'il n'avait pas revu depuis le départ à la retraite de celui-ci, ils avaient un long débat basé sur les équipes de Baseball.<br>On sonna à la porte.  
>Mac perdu dans ses pensées ne réagit pas. Elle vit Harriet partir ouvrir la porte. Ce que Mac ne savait pas était que cette personne derrière la porte venait pour elle. Elle ne l'avait pas revue depuis des années et voilà qu'elle réapparue le jour de son mariage, le jour qui devait être le plus heureux de sa vie !<br>-Bonsoir...je suis désolée de venir comme ça ...mais...c'est bien ici le domicile du capitaine Roberts ?  
>Harriet fut surprise qu'une femme qu'elle ne connaissait pas lui pose une telle question.<br>-Oui...je suis son épouse. C'est à quel sujet ?  
>-Je vois que vous avez des invités...<br>-Oui nous fêtons le mariage de nos amis.  
>Harriet se demandais de plus en plus à quoi cette discussion pouvait elle bien mener.<br>-Oui...c'est la raison de ma visite...Je souhaiterais voir Sarah Mackenzie je suis sa mère.  
>Harriet se tenait debout ne sachant quoi dire. Elle étonnée que cette femme était la mère de sa meilleure amie, qu'elle se tenait devant elle alors que Mac n'en avait même jamais fait mention. Et pourtant si, cette femme que Mac n'avait revu qu'une seule fois après qu'elle l'ai abandonnée avec son père à 15 ans ; cette femme avait appris que sa fille se mariait ce jour et que la réception se déroulait ici.<br>-Et bien entrez ; bredouilla Harriet.  
>-Merci.<br>C'était une femme âgée de la cinquantaine, elle avait les cheveux longs châtain clair ondulés qui reposaient sur ses larges épaules. Elle ne ressemblait pas à sa fille qui était grande et fine...Il sembla à Harriet qu'elle avait fait un effort pour se trouver des vêtements convenables et à sa taille.  
>Elles e tenaient toutes les deux dans l'entrée ; Harriet s'apprêta à la faire passer par la salle à manger pour accédé au jardin, mais Mac arriva par la cuisine.<br>-Bud s'occupe des jumeaux, je rejoins les autres de...  
>Elle s'arrêta net, ne bougea plus et aucun mot de plus ne sortit de sa bouche. Les deux femmes se faisaient face dans l'entrée d'Harriet.<br>-Sarah...je ; commença Deanne.  
>-Que fais tu ici ? Les mots ont jaillis de sa bouche sans même qu'elle s'en aperçoive<br>-Je...  
>-Vas -t'en !<br>Mac tourna les talons et partit dans le jardin rejoindre ses amis laissant Harriet silencieuse avec elle.  
>Elle arriva sous la tente comme une fusée et se dirigea vers Harm. Elle ne savait pas comment elle a pus marcher jusqu'à lui. Son cœur battait la chamade, ses mains étaient humides et ses jambes tremblaient. Harm remarque que ça n'allait pas ; elle semblait effrayée, blessée, anxieuse et déboussolée.<br>-Harm je peux te parler ? Réussit elle à dire.  
>Il lui prit tendrement le bras :<br>-Qu'es ce qui se passe ?  
>Mac regarda Mickey qui se tenait à coté de lui, elle regarda Harm à nouveau :<br>-S'il te plait ?  
>Il la tira un peu à l'écart et la regarda avec inquiétude.<br>Comment pouvait elle lui dire ça ; ça lui semblait idiot d'un coup.  
>-Ma ...mère est ici ! Dit elle dans un souffle.<br>Harm était sous le choc. Il savait se qu'il y avait entre Mac et sa mère ; il savait à quel point la femme qu'il aime avait souffert. Il se demanda pourquoi et comment se faisait il qu'elle soit là. Il voyait également dans les yeux de son épouse une grande tristesse. Il lui caressa tendrement le visage.  
>« Finalement si le destin l'a voulus c'est peu être une bonne chose qu'elle soit là le jour du mariage de sa fille » Pensa t il.<br>Il ne sus quoi dire et la pris dans ses bras. A cet instant son regard se dirigea vers la porte de la maison où apparues Harriet accompagnée de la femme étant la cause du malheur de Mac.  
>Deanne adressa un timide sourire à son gendre.<br>Harm et Mac se séparèrent et Mac se tourna vers la porte.  
>L'arrivée de Deanne avait causée une réaction dans toute l'assistance. Tout le monde se demandait qui était cette femme et certaines firent le rapprochement avec la réaction de Mac et comprirent qu'elles devaient se connaître.<br>-Bonsoir...je..., Deanne ne savait pas quoi dire.  
>-Je vous présente Deanne Mackenzie ; intervint Mac sur un ton de défi et s'éloignant de son mari ; ...ma mère, qui, à mon grand étonnement, est venu nous féliciter d'être heureux ; continua Mac. Toujours sur ce même ton et en se rapprochant de sa mère elle poursuivit : Merci maman d'être venue, maintenant tu peux repartir d'où tu viens et nous oublier...m'oublier !<br>Personne ne parlait ; tous regardaient Mac et Deanne qui se faisaient face. Finalement celle-ci s'exprima :  
>-Très bien ! Je m'en vais c'était une erreur de venir ; j'aurais du le savoir. Je vous souhaite beaucoup de bonheur ; s'adressant à Harm ; rendez heureuse ma fille elle le mérite.<br>Deanne se tourna pour partir mais elle regarda une dernière fois Mac :  
>-Sarah tu es magnifique.<br>Mac avait les larmes aux yeux pas par les mots de sa mère mais par la colère et la peur que son apparition lui causait ; peur que son bonheur ne s'évanouisse.  
>Harm se dit qu'il devait intervenir ; pour Mac ; elle doit être en paix avec elle-même pour être heureuse.<br>Deanne s'adressa à Harriet :  
>-Merci je connais le chemin ; restez avec vos amis.<br>-ATTENDEZ !  
>Mac se retourna, la réaction de Harm l'avait surprise. « Mais que faisait il ? ». Il passa à coté de son épouse et lui parla à voix basse :<br>-C'est ta mère ! Elle est venue, ne la rejette pas.  
>Mac resta bouche bée, Harm continua de marcher vers Deanne<br>-Restez pour le dîner.  
>-Je ne veux pas gâcher votre mariage.<br>-Mais voyons maman le mal est déjà fait !  
>Harm ne tint pas compte de la remarque de son épouse :<br>-S'il vous plait, je vous le demande en tant que gendre.  
>Deanne sourit :<br>-Sarah a de la chance de vous avoir.

01 :44 GMT  
>Domicile des Roberts<p>

Harriet, avec l'aide de madame Creswell et de sa fille, a apportée les restes du repas de midi sur une table sous la tente ; les convives ont donc pus se servir. Harm installa sa belle mère à coté de lui ; tout les deux ont beaucoup parlés tout au long du dîner. Il tenta d'inclure Mac dans la conversation mais celle-ci s'arrangea toujours pour faire mine d'avoir en permanence une conversation avec Mickey ou un autre invité proche.  
>Deanne se leva, demanda le chemin des toilettes à Harriet et celle-ci lui conduisit.<br>Mac regardait partir sa mère, elle éprouvait de la colère envers elle.  
>Harm lui prit la main qu'elle avait posée sur la table à coté de lui.<br>-S'il te plait fait la paix avec elle.  
>Mac lui lança un regard froid :<br>-Ne t'en mêle pas Harm ; je n'ai rien dis quand tu l'as invité ; je n'ai rien dis pendant tout le dîner, j'ai fait comme si elle n'était pas là alors je t'en prie ne m'oblige pas à lui parler...  
>-Chérie, c'est ta mère, elle est venus à ton mariage tu n'imagines pas la chance que tu as et le courage qu'elle a dus avoir pour venir.<br>Mac n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Comment Harm pouvait il dire ça après tout se qu'elle lui avait dis sur sa relation avec sa mère.  
>-La tienne n'est pas là !<br>-Tu sais bien qu'elle est en vacances à Hawaï et puis nous allons habités à moins d'une heure de chez elle ; toi tu ne la reverras plus jamais.  
>Mac ne dis rien, elle ne voulait pas se disputer avec lui, pas aujourd'hui. Harm continua :<br>-Je t'en prie. Il lui déposa un baiser sur sa main et lui fit un sourire. Mac sourit également :  
>-Pour toi ! Dit elle.<br>Harm sembla satisfait ; il posa son front contre le sien.  
>Deanne apparue à nouveau ; elle échangea quelques mots avec Sturgis. Harm se leva et entraîna sa femme avec lui en la tenant par la taille :<br>-Juste un petit toast, le dernier ; promis Harm, tout le monde pris un verre ; Je voudrai remercier tout le monde d'être venu même si tout s'est fait très vite. Merci à Harriet et Bud pour leur hospitalité ainsi que vous tous pour votre aide.  
>Mac prit la suite :<br>-Merci de notre part à tout les deux.  
>Elle ne s'attendait pas à se que Harm reprenne la parole :<br>-Madame Mackenzie nous avons été heureux de vous avoir parmi nous !  
>Mac ne disait rien, elle essayait de se calmer. Tous burent une gorgée. Mac ne se sentait pas bien, elle porta le verre à sa bouche mais elle fut prise d'un malaise. Sa tête lui tourna, ses jambes tremblaient il lui semble qu'elle fut ensevelit sous une tonne de gravas. Son ventre lui faisait mal et sa respiration devint saccadée. Elle lâcha le verre qu'elle tenait dans sa main et s'écroula. Harm la rattrapa comme il put ; au dernier moment avant qu'elle ne touche le sol.<br>-Sarah...Sarah...  
>Mac était à présent étendue sur le sol les yeux fermés. Harm quant à lui était penché au-dessus d'elle. Tous les invités s'étaient approchés inquiets de voir Mac dans cet état.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

05 :18 GMT  
>Domicile des Roberts<p>

Mac reprit conscience, elle s'était évanouie quelques secondes une minute tout au plus. Elle ouvrit les yeux et vit Harm, sa mère, AJ, Mickey et Varèse. Elle n'eu pas le temps de voir plus de personnes puisque Harm leur demanda de s'écarter pour lui laisser de l'air. Celui-ci semblait inquiet, Mac le voyait dans ses yeux.  
>-Ca va, lui demanda t il.<br>Mac tenta de se lever :  
>-Oui ...ça va !<br>-Tu nous a fait peur ; intervint Mattie ; tu es sûr que ça va ?  
>Mac appréciait l'intérêt que lui portai les personnes qu'elle aimait.<br>-Je vais bien...  
>A cet instant elle se trouvait debout, Harm la retenait par la taille comme si il avait peur qu'elle ne tombe encore une fois, elle s'appuya sur son épaule. Et lui adressa un timide sourire pour le rassurer.<br>-Je dois être fatiguée, c'était une longue journée !  
>Mac se demandait si les autres allaient croire se qu'elle dit étant donné qu'elle n'en était pas sûr elle-même.<br>-Je crois qu'il est tant que nous partions ; déclara Creswell ; ne croyez pas que nous vous faussons compagnie mais je pense que vous devriez vous reposer Colonel.  
>Mac le regarda et sourit.<br>-Je vous souhaite encore beaucoup de bonheur à tout les deux. Et n'oubliez pas que vous pourrez venir quand vous le souhaitez, les portes du JAG resteront toujours ouvertes pour vous ! Ca vaut aussi pour vous Quartier Maître.  
>-Merci monsieur, répondit timidement Jennifer.<br>-Merci, dit Mac avec un sourire.  
>-Au revoir, bonne chance et remettez vous bien !<br>Creswell fit les bises à Mac et serra la main de Harm. Sa femme et sa fille les saluèrent et tous les trois rentèrent chez eux.  
>-Nous aussi nous y allons, déclara Sturgis qui se tenait à coté de Varèse.<br>-Au revoir Mac, bonne chance. Varèse fit les bises à la jeune mariée ; Harm ; elle se tourna vers lui et les lui fit également.  
>-Vous pouvez nous appeler s'il y a quoique se soit ; dit Sturgis ; Au revoir.<br>-Au revoir ; répétèrent Harm et Mac en même temps.  
>Harm se tourna vers Jennifer :<br>-Vous pouvez ramener Mattie à l'hôtel S'il vous plait ?  
>-Oui bien sûr.<br>Mattie voulue dire quelque chose mais Harm parla le premier :  
>-Tu es aussi très fatiguée ! Jennifer va te ramener à l'hôtel... N'oubliez pas le vol est à 11heures 20 demain matin.<br>-Très bien...dit Mattie sur un ton résigné ; alors à demain. Au revoir ; lança t elle au reste des invités.  
>Jennifer se tourna vers Bud et Harriet :<br>-Au revoir madame, Capitaine ! Merci pour tout !  
>Harriet lui dit au revoir et AJ lui souhaita bonne chance pour sa nouvelle affectation sous les ordres de Mac.<br>Elle se dirigea vers Mattie et poussa son fauteuil jusqu'à la voiture louée sur place pour se rendre jusqu'à l'hôtel.  
>Mac se sentait mieux et s'en voulait que la fête prenne fin ; elle s'en sentait un peu responsable.<br>Bud déclara qu'il devait ramener Mickey mais AJ se proposa de le faire. Mac remercia longuement AJ d'avoir été là avant qu'elle n'entre dans l'église ; elle le remercia également pour tout le temps qu'elle avait servit sous ses ordres. AJ la serra dans ses bras. Elle en eu les larmes aux yeux quand il lui dit au revoir. Il salua Harm ; Mickey en fit de même et tout deux partirent également.  
>A présent il ne restait plus que Harriet, Bud, Deanne et les jeunes mariés.<br>En une demi-heure tout le monde était partit ; Mac se dit que les gens qui avaient été présent tous les jours de sa vie sont partis très vite. Elle en avait un peu le cœur lourd, mais elle se disait que son cœur était lourd d'amour pour ses amis et son mari qui à cet instant se tenait à coté d'elle et qui allait bientôt construire sa vie avec elle.  
>Harriet voulait que Mac reste seule avec sa mère pour qu'elles puissent avoir une discussion toutes les deux ; elle convit Bud de la suivre :<br>-Bud tu viens ? On va prépare la chambre d'amis pour Mac et Harm ; avait elle lancée de manière anodine.  
>-Mais...chérie, elle est prête je m'en suis occupé hier !<br>-Oui mais depuis j'ai fais quelques changements ; continua Harriet.  
>Visiblement Bud ne comprenais pas l'intention de sa femme ; elle lui prit le bras et l'entraîna.<br>-Viens ; finit elle pas dire, excusez nous...  
>Harriet et Bud entrèrent tout les deux dans la maison.<br>Un lourd silence pesait, Mac ne voulait pas être la première à parler et Deanne non plus ! Harm décida de les laisser seules, « elles auraient peut être plus de facilitées pour parler » se dit il.  
>-Je vais finir de débarrasser, les invités se sont empressés de partir sans même aider !<br>Harm remarqua que sa tentative de détendre l'atmosphère n'eu aucun impact sur les deux femmes qui semblaient demeurer de marbre.  
>Il embrassa délicatement Mac, se rassurant qu'elle aille mieux et ramassa quelques verres laisser la table pour les ramener dans la cuisine.<br>Maintenant Mac se trouvait seule avec sa mère. Le moment qu'elle redoutait tant était enfin arrivé. Toute la soirée elle avait essayée d'éviter cet instant, mais elle n'y échappa pas.  
>-Je vais y aller ; dit Deanne ; tu es sûre que tu vas bien ?<br>-Oui...merci ça va !  
>-Tu sais j'ai vraiment eu peur toute à l'heure...<br>-Il n'y a pas de quoi ; l'interrompit Mac ; c'était un coup de fatigue et puis tu vois je suis bien entourée.  
>-Oui...c'est ce que j'ai vu ! Tu as beaucoup d'amis ...et Harm est...<br>-Ne parle pas de Harm ! Tu ne le connais pas ! Ne fait pas mine que tu t'intéresses à moi !  
>Mac était blessée.<br>-Je m'intéresse à toi ! Tu es ma fille Sarah !  
>-Tu auras mis 20 ans à t'en rendre compte ! Et pourquoi aujourd'hui ? Je pars pour San Diego demain, j'ai célébrée mon mariage et toi tu viens...aujourd'hui ! Je ne sais même pas comment tu as sus la date et le lieu de la réception !<br>Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues.  
>-Il faut croire que je me soucis plus de toi que tu ne le penses.<br>-Comment tu as su ?  
>Mac voulait à tout prix savoir comment sa mère avait appris qu'elle se mariait.<br>-Se n'est pas important.  
>-Si ; s'empressa de dire Mac.<br>-Très bien ! Tu veux vraiment savoir ? Je vis à Washington depuis trois ans, je passe parfois devant l'endroit où tu travailles je t'es même déjà vu sortir de ta voiture. J'ai appris dans le journal que le JAG se séparait de se deux meilleurs éléments : le Capitaine Rabb et le Colonel Mackenzie et que tous deux allaient se marier ensembles !  
>Mac était sans voix, elle ne savait pas quoi dire. Deanne profita que sa fille ne la coupe pas pour continuer :<br>-Je suis allée au JAG pour me renseigner ! Lorsque j'ai pus prouver que j'étais ta mère un soldat m'a dis se que je voulais savoir. Je suis arrivée à l'église et je t'ai vu avec Harm. J'ai attendu et je suis venu jusqu'ici j'ai attendu plusieurs minutes dans la voiture et je suis repartit.  
>-Mais tu es bien là !<br>-Je me suis dis que je devais te revoir une dernière fois. Alors je suis revenue et j'ai encore attendue deux heures dans la voiture. J'ai appris le nom de vos amis par le soldat du JAG ...  
>Mac ne savait pas quoi dire, elle ne savait pas si elle devait être en colère, triste ou lui pardonner. Sa tête lui tournait et elle s'essaya sur la chaise la plus proche.<br>-Sarah...je suis désolée...pour tout le mal que je t'ais fais. Aujourd'hui tu étais heureuse, je ne t'avais jamais vu comme ça !  
>-Et tu es venue tout gâcher ! Lui lança Mac avec un regard froid.<br>Deanne se tus un moment. « Bon Dieu ; se disait Mac ; qu'est ce qu'il m'arrive. »Elle avait horriblement mal au ventre mais elle ne le montra pas.  
>-J'aurai voulue être la cause d'un tel bonheur ; finit par dire Deanne, au revoir Sarah ! Soit heureuse avec Harm, je te le souhaite de tout cœur.<br>Elle s'apprêta à partir mais se retourna une dernière fois :  
>-J'allais oublier ; elle sortit de son sac une petite boîte noire ; ton cadeau de mariage, il n'est pas très grand et ne servira pas à Harm ...mais je voulais te l'offrir ; elle posa la boîte sur la table devant Mac ; au revoir.<br>Deanne avait les larmes aux yeux. Sa fille ne lui pardonnait pas. Elle pensait pourtant que cette fois elle l'aurai fait. Elle s'en alla sans repasser par la maison où se trouvaient Harm, Bud et Harriet qui regardaient la scène par une fenêtre.  
>-Vous croyez que s'est bon signe ? demanda Bud.<br>-Non pas trop. Lui répondit Harm.  
>-Ca aurai pus être pire, dit Harriet.<br>Mac se trouvait désormais assise seule à cette grande table. Elle regardait le petit coffret noir et s'apprêta à le prendre en main lorsqu'une douleur encore plus forte que toutes les autres ne la cloua sur place.

06 :14 GMT  
>Domicile des Roberts.<p>

Tous les amis de Mac et Harm étaient sortis de leur vie en quelques minutes. Ces personnes qu'ils voyaient depuis des années ; tous étaient partis. Bien sûr c'est dans l'ordre des choses ; la vie de chacun doit continuer chacune dans sa direction sans pour autant oublier les souvenirs heureux et certains autre douloureux. Mac allait à présent quitter cette vie à Washington et les personnes qui s'y trouvaient. Elle allait prendre un nouveau départ avec l'homme qu'elle aime. Pourquoi était elle à la fois heureuse et en même temps elle éprouvait une douleur insoutenable dans la poitrine là où se situent les sentiments ? Cet endroit si particulier que nous ne pouvons jamais cerner vraiment ; un endroit que peu de personnes savent trouver, seuls quelques uns peuvent l'approcher.  
>Mac pensait à sa vie, loin... très loin elle entendait la voix de Harm comme un murmure « Sarah...je t'en prie... ». Elle ne comprenais pas tout se qu'il disait mais le son de la voix de l'homme qu'elle aime lui procurait une sensation de bien être. Elle voulue lui répondre mais n'y parvint pas.<br>Mac était étendue sur un brancard que les ambulanciers s'apprêtaient à mettre dans l'ambulance. Elle était toujours vêtue de cette sublime robe blanche, son époux lui tenait la main et lui parlait doucement, son autre main caressait ses cheveux...  
>-Nous devons y aller au plus vite, je suis désolé mais vous ne pouvez pas venir avec ; déclara un ambulancier à l'attention de Harm.<br>-Oui.  
>Il déposa un baiser sur son front :<br>-Je t'aime.  
>Harm lâcha la main de son épouse et les ambulanciers ont refermés les portes derrière elle.<br>Harm se tourna vers ses deux amis ; Harriet était en larmes et Bud posa sa main sur l'épaule de son meilleur ami.  
>-Bud...je ... ; bredouillai Harm incapable de dire un mot de plus.<br>-Je vous emmène.  
>-Merci.<br>Harriet regarda partir l'ambulance ainsi que Harm et Bud qui la suivirent en voiture.

06 :32 GMT  
>Urgences<br>Hôpital Naval de Bethesda.

-Femme, la trentaine, aucun trauma apparent, s'est écroulé à la réception de son mariage...  
>Une dizaine de personnes entouraient Mac. Harm entendait des mots qu'il ne comprenait pas.<br>Tout le personnel hospitalier semblait parler une langue étrangère.  
>Il voyait Mac couchée, tous s'afféraient autour d'elle, sa robe avait une tâche de sang que Harm ne remarqua même pas. Il ne voyait que le visage tellement paisible de sa femme ; elle semblait dormir et ne pas se soucier du brouhaha qui l'entourait.<br>-Monsieur...monsieur.  
>Une infirmière sortit Harm de cet état. Il la regarda.<br>-Vous ne pouvez pas rester là.  
>Elle l'entraîna dans une salle remplie de chaises. Harm de nature combative ne protesta pas et la suivit. Il ne savait pas se qui venait de se passer. Ce matin tout allait bien, il allait épouser la femme qu'il aime et ce soir elle se trouve aux urgences. Les pensées se mélangeaient dans sa tête : « j'aurais dus faire quelque chose quand elle a eu son premier malaise ; j'aurai dus me douter qu'elle me dise que ça va juste pour que je ne m'inquiète pas ! Quel idiot !Comment je vais lui donner le meilleur si je ne sais même pas prendre soin d'elle ? »<br>Bud était aller téléphoner à Harriet pour la rassurer. On leur avait expliqué que c'était plus impressionnant que grave. L'infirmière dit à Harm que, suite à ses problèmes de santé, un vaisseau dans le bas de son ventre s'était rompu se qui provoqua un saignement. Elle devait passer la nuit à l'hôpital et décider le lendemain si elle voulait subir une opération. Harm demanda à la voir et on le conduisit à sa chambre.  
>-Bud ? Merci de m'avoir accompagné, je resterai là cette nuit.<br>-Très bien ; nous sommes de tout cœur avec vous ; Bud lui fit une accolade amicale ; souhaitez lui bonne nuit de notre part à Harriet et à moi.  
>Harm sourit.<br>-A demain, nous passerons.  
>-A demain Bud.<br>Harm attendit que Bud passe l'angle du couloir et il se tourna vers la porte derrière laquelle la femme qu'il aime était étendue.  
>Il entra et s'approcha de son lit. Il se pencha sur elle et effleura ses lèvres avec les siennes. Ensuite il s'assit sur la chaise à coté du lit et pris sa main.<br>-Hey...ne te vexe pas mais...je te préférais en robe de mariée !  
>Harm sourit et à sa grande surprise Mac en fit de même. Elle ne dormait pas et ouvrit les yeux :<br>-Comment ça ? Tu n'aimes pas les pyjamas, c'est sexy non ?  
>Harm ri et Mac sourit, l'état dans lequel elle se trouvait ne lui permettait pas plus d'efforts.<br>Ils restèrent un long moment à se regarder. Harm s'approcha de son épouse et posa son front contre le sien. Mac ferma les yeux et chercha une caresse de son mari en montant doucement la tête.  
>-Je t'aime Sarah, murmura Harm puis il s'éloigna doucement.<br>Leur visage étaient à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.  
>-Drôle de lune de miel ; murmura Mac en souriant.<br>-Oui...c'est un nouveau concept, tu es la seule à avoir un lit !  
>Harm sourit et regarda Mac dans les yeux. Ils s'embrassèrent délicatement.<br>-Qu'es ce qui m'est arrivée ? demanda Mac à la fin de ce baiser. Et ne dis pas un simple malaise !  
>-Repose toi ! On en parlera demain.<br>-Harm non, je veux savoir.  
>Harm parla à contre cœur :<br>-Les médecins ont dis que tu avais eu des complications suite à tes deux opérations.  
>-Mais... c'est impossible...non !<br>Harm continua :  
>-Pour éviter tout risques tu devras leur dire demain si tu veux une nouvelle opération.<br>-Je ne vois pas en quoi celle-ci changera les choses !  
>Harm avait la gorge sèche ; il savait que Mac refuserait de se faire opérer et il savait qu'elle souffrirait lorsqu'on lui annoncerai, lui ou un médecin, cette nouvelle.<br>-Harm, tu sais quelque chose ! Harm ?  
>Il était resté silencieux et Mac s'impatientait.<br>-Tout risques serai évité si...si on t'enlevai les ovaires.  
>Mac était sans voix. Moins de 5% d'avoir un enfant un jour mais elle n'y avait pas renoncée, Harm était l'homme qu'il fallait. Elle avait attendue trop longtemps. Sans qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive, et qu'elle ne le veuille vraiment, des larmes apparurent dans ses yeux et coulèrent sur son visage ; elle n'avait pas pus les retenir.<br>Harm les lui essuya avec sa main et Mac s'y blottit.  
>-Harm je ne peux pas...je suis désolée je ne veux pas ; avait elle dit dans un souffle.<br>-Je sais, je me doutais que tu réagirais de cette manière mais...  
>-Non ! Je ne peux pas...respecte ce choix s'il te plait.<br>Harm regardait cette femme qu'il connaissait si forte et si fière. Elle était allongée, vulnérable et en larmes, ses yeux étaient tristes et brillaient d'une faible lueur.  
>-Très bien ; dit il ; nous pourrons rentrer chez nous demain dans l'après midi.<br>Mac lui sourit :  
>-Merci ; elle tourna sa tête et regarda le plafond, elle ramena vers son cœur sa main qui serrai celle de Harm ; Washington va me manquer et nos amis aussi...mais je suis avec toi et Mattie ; elle tourna à nouveau sa tête vers lui et le regarda... ; embrasse moi !<br>Harm ne broncha pas et s'exécuta. Ils s'embrassèrent pendant un long moment qui leur sembla trop court à tout les deux.  
>-Repose toi ; fini par dire Harm.<br>-Je t'aime monsieur Rabb.  
>Elle caressa la main de Harm qui tenait la sienne du bout de ses lèvres, puis toujours blotti contre l'autre, elle ferma les yeux et s'endormie.<br>Harm quant à lui ne dormait pas, il la regardait et se demandait se qu'il serai devenu si le malaise avait été plus grave, si il avait dus la perdre.

17 :46 GMT  
>Hôpital Naval de Bethesda.<p>

Harm était épuisé, la journée d'hier avait été mouvementée : les préparatifs rapide du mariage deux jours plus tôt s'accumulaient à la fatigue du mariage en lui-même ; les danses et les nombreuses émotions de la fête ainsi que la santé fragile de son épouse.  
>Mac s'habillait dans sa chambre ; Harriet lui avait amenée un Jean, un T-shirt et des sous vêtements ; ainsi que des affaires de rechanges pour Harm. Elle était allée chercher la valise de Mac à l'hôtel où logeais Mattie et Jennifer. Le soir, Mac devait rejoindre Harm chez les Roberts pour passer la nuit ; mais les événements imprévus de la veille avaient changés la donne. Et ainsi Harriet avait dus faire la navette entre l'hôtel, la maison et l'hôpital.<br>Mattie et Jennifer venaient de partir avec l'avion de 11h20 comme c'était prévu. Harm leur avait assuré par téléphone que lui et Mac rentreraient dans l'après midi qu'elle allait bien, elle devait juste voir un dernier médecin.  
>Mac s'était changée et ouvrit la porte qui donnait sur le couloir où se trouvaient son mari et ses deux amis. Elle leur adressa un timide sourire. A cet instant arriva un médecin qui se tourna vers Mac.<br>-Madame Rabb je peux vous parler ?  
>Bud proposa de chercher des cafés et Harriet l'accompagna afin de laisser les époux seuls avec le médecin. Celui-ci s'attendait à se que Harm en fasse de même, mais il n'en avait pas la moindre intention ! Mac sentit ce petit malaise et intervint :<br>-Mon mari peut rester.  
>-Très bien...<br>Tous les trois entrèrent dans la chambre ; Mac s'assoie sur le lit, les médicaments l'assommaient encore un peu.  
>-Je voulais m'assurer que tout aille bien afin que vous puissez rentrer chez vous en toute sécurité.<br>Mac répondit timidement :  
>-Ca va ...je me sens encore un peu faible mais ça va !<br>-Ce sont les cachets contre la douleur que nous vous avons donnez .Dans quelques heures vous ne sentirez plus aucuns effets secondaires ...mais je voulais vous parler de votre opération, vous êtes sûre de ne pas vouloir changer d'avis ?  
>Mac était bien décidée à ne pas changer d'avis. Elle regarda Harm « il y a peut être encore une chance ; je ne veux pas la perdre ! ».<br>-J'ai pris ma décision ; affirma t elle d'une voix claire.  
>-Très bien ; déclara le médecin sur un ton résigné ; mais je me dois de vous mettre en garde : si vous arrivez à avoir un enfant il va falloir faire très attention et je ne vous cache pas que vous risqueriez de mettre votre vie en danger ainsi que la sienne.<br>Mac avait toujours détesté le franc parlé des médecins, la froideur avec laquelle ils exposent des faits ! Les patients ne sont plus que des numéros de chambre et des symptômes ; elle avait toujours eu horreur de ça ! « Une façon de prendre du recul, un peu comme les avocats »se disait elle.  
>-Je n'ai plus de raisons de vous garder...vous pouvez partir si vous le voulez ; poursuivit il.<br>-Merci ; au revoir ; intervint Harm.  
>A Mac :<br>-Faites attention ses prochains jours...au revoir madame, monsieur.  
>Puis il sortit de la pièce laissant Mac sur le lit et Harm debout à coté d'elle.<br>Harm prit la main de son épouse et s'assit près d'elle. Celle-ci avait la tête baissée et regardait le sol. Il pencha sa tête et avec son autre main lui souleva le menton. Ils se regardèrent.  
>-Je vais m'occuper de toi ; dit il ; on aura un bébé, il se portera très bien et toi aussi, lorsque tu sera enceinte tu n'auras besoin de faire quoique se soit...je m'occuperai de tout : du ménage, des courses, de peindre sa chambre et de te mijoter de bons petits plats...<br>Mac sourit :  
>-Je sens qu'on va souvent manger du Hachis Parmentier et des plats de chez le traiteur...<br>Il lui sourit :  
>-Hey non, je sais faire autre chose que le Hachis Parmentier ; Mac le regardait d'un œil amusé ; ...mes lasagnes sont délicieuses ; il eu un petit mouvement de tête ; oui...bon...la semaine dernière je les ai ratées parce que Mattie m'avait demandé de l'aider à faire quelque chose !<br>-Ne cherche pas d'excuses Harm !  
>Tout deux ont sourit.<br>-Je t'aime ; dirent ils en même temps, se qui les poussa à sourire encore une fois ; j'aime ce sourire ; poursuivit Harm.  
>Il l'embrassa tendrement et Mac se laissa porter par la sensation de bien être que lui procurait le baiser de l'homme qu'elle aime. Elle aurait voulut que se moment dure toujours. Elle se sentait bien, en paix malgré tout se qui avait changé dans sa vie ces dernières semaines.<br>Harm avait toujours su lui apporter une paix intérieure. Malgré les nombreux conflits qu'ils avaient pus avoir, malgré les nombreuses situations périlleuses auxquelles ils avaient dus faire face ensemble, il avait toujours su l'apaiser et la rassurer sans qu'il ne le sache et qu'elle ne veuille lui montrer ! Harm avait toujours été l'homme dont elle avait besoin, elle l'avait vraiment réalisé quelques mois plus tôt, mais à cet instant elle en était totalement convaincue.  
>Leur baiser prit fin.<br>-On rentre chez nous ; dit Harm.  
>-Ouai...<br>Harm et Mac se levèrent et sortirent tout les deux de la chambre. Bud et Harriet se tenaient debout dans le couloir et discutaient. Harriet se tourna vers Mac lorsqu'elle la vit :  
>-Vous allez bien ?<br>-Oui merci Harriet ...je vais mieux !  
>Harriet serra sa meilleure amie dans ses bras. Ensuite Bud fit de même :<br>-Nous avons eu très peur madame !  
>-Ca va Bud ; la rassura Mac.<br>Harm passa la main dans le dos de sa femme et la tint par la taille pour s'assurer qu'elle aille bien.  
>-Je me suis renseigné lorsque je suis allé à l'aéroport avec Mattie et Jennifer ; intervint Bud ; vous avez un vol pour San Diego en direct à 15heures 38 minutes.<br>-Merci Bud ; Harm lui donna une tape sur l'épaule.  
>Harriet souriait, elle était heureuses devoir ses deux amis ensembles et amoureux :<br>-Bon... eh bien on ne va pas rester là éternellement ! Allons manger quelque chose vous avez encore du temps avant votre vol. Si on allait au Locanda Loma une dernière fois ? Proposa t elle.  
>-Merci Harriet mais nous avons déjà beaucoup trop abusés de votre gentillesse à tout les deux.<br>-Vous rigolez madame ! On l'a fait avec joie ! Alors allons encore passer quelques heures ensemble. Et puis se serra notre premier repas en tant que couples mariés !  
>Tous les quatre amis rirent.<br>-Très bien ; affirma Mac ; allons y !

18 :18 GMT  
>Locanda Loma Restaurant<br>Washington.

Mac ne cessait de regarder son annulaire gauche durant tout le trajet de l'hôpital au restaurant. « Dommage que je n'ai pas de bague de fiançailles ! C'est vrai que deux semaines s'est cour comme fiançailles ! ». Cette pensée la fit sourire et Harm qui ne cessait de la regarder lui fit remarquer à l'entrée du restaurant :  
>-Pourquoi tu souris ?<br>-Je suis heureuse ; lui avait elle répondue. « Je lui demanderai peu être un jour de m'en offrir une, on ne sait jamais... »  
>Harriet réussit tant bien que mal à trouver une table de libre pour quatre à cette heure. Elle fini par en avoir une plutôt bien placée et à la convenance de tous. Harm s'interrogea cependant :<br>-Comment avez-vous fait Harriet ? Dit il en s'asseyant.  
>-Je ne suis peut être pas avocate comme vous trois mais avoir travaillée avec vous m'a appris beaucoup de choses !<br>Harm ne su quoi répondre et se plongea dans une lecture approfondis de la carte que venait de leur apporter un serveur. Harriet et Bud en firent de même. Mac quant à elle l'ouvrit mais sans grande conviction. Elle n'avait pas faim, elle sentait que les cachets ne faisaient plus effets mais ne voulu pas demander la boîte que Harm avait mise dans la poche de son blouson. Celui-ci remarqua l'attitude de sa femme. Il lui murmura :  
>-Chérie ça va ?<br>-Je n'ai pas très faim.  
>-Tu as mal ?<br>Mac n'eu pas la peine de répondre, il fouilla dans sa poche et en sortit la boîte de comprimés que lui avait donné le médecin :  
>-Prends en deux et manges quelque chose sinon tu ne tiendras pas.<br>Il lui prit la main et Mac acquiesça.  
>Le serveur vint prendre commande : Mac et Harriet prirent chacune une salade composée et Bud et Harm un canard à l'orange. Bud ne tarda pas à faire une remarque :<br>-Harm vous ne trouvez pas ça étonnant ? Nos deux femmes qui prennent des salades et après il ne faut pas tomber dans un cliché !  
>Harm et Bud rirent.<br>-Oui mais mon chéri ; poursuivit Harriet ; si nous ne faisons pas attention à se que nous mangeons, vous ne seriez pas là avec nous aujourd'hui et vous seriez déjà aller trouver mieux !  
>-Oui enfin moi je me rappelle Bud que quand nous étions en Australie, vous avez dîné avec Sarah et vous m'avez dit qu'elle gobait énormément !<br>Mac lança un regard de défit à Bud qui se sentit gêné :  
>-Oui...enfin...je n'ai pas dis ça comme ça madame !<br>-Ah si... ; continua Harm.  
>-Ca suffit oui ? Intervint Mac ; je ne pensais pas que vous racontez tout à tout le monde Bud ; dit elle sur un ton amusée.<br>-Moi ...je suis tout le monde ? Euh...tu as oubliée qu'on s'est mariés hier ou tu crois que c'était avec quelqu'un d'autre ?  
>Mac fit une grimace et donna un coup sur le bras de Harm avec la serviette qu'elle tenait à la main. Tout les quatre ont ri !<br>On leur amena leur commande. Ils déjeunèrent dans une agréable ambiance se rappelant de nombreux souvenirs ; le mariage de Bud et Harriet, la naissance de leur premier enfant qui avait vu le jour au quartier général du JAG, ainsi que de nombreuses affaires et enquêtes qui avaient menés Mac, Harm et Bud au quatre coins du monde.  
>A travers tous ces souvenirs Mac réalisa qu'elle n'était pas aussi seule qu'elle le croyait. Sa famille n'était pas les personnes auprès de qui elle a grandit mais c'était ceux de qui elle avait réussit à s'entourer au fil des années. C'étaient eux ; toutes ces personnes comptaient pour elle plus qu'elle ne l'imaginait. « Pourquoi je n'ai pas réalisée tout ça plus tôt ? » Mac regarda sa montre : 14 heures 24 ! Le temps était passé très vite « comme ces deux semaines... ».<br>-Oh vous avez vu l'heure ? Chantonna Harriet ; va falloir y aller !  
>-Oui nous devons encore passer chez vous prendre nos affaires ; dit Harm.<br>Bud demanda l'addition et réussit à la payer malgré les protestations des jeunes mariés qui ne voulaient pas que Bud et Harriet n'en fasse plus qu'ils n'en aient déjà fait.  
>-C'est notre cadeau de mariage ; se justifia Bud.<br>Mais Mac intervint :  
>-Ca en fait déjà deux de votre part !<br>-Très bien...nous payons cette fois ! Et si nous avons besoin de vacances et que San Diego nous tante, nous allons au restaurant et nous inversons les rôles !  
>-Ca me parait honnête ... ; dit Harm.<br>Il regarda Mac :  
>-D'accord ; se résigna t elle.<br>Après avoir réglé ils prirent leurs vestes et partirent tout les quatre pour le domicile des Roberts où Harm et Mac devaient récupérer leurs affaires pour prendre l'avion à destination de San Diego, là où leur nouvelle vie les attendait.

21 :03 GMT  
>Domicile des Roberts.<p>

-Voilà...c'est bon ; annonça Harm en mettant la valise de Mac dans le taxi.  
>-Vous êtes sûr qu'on ne doit pas vous conduire ? Demanda Bud.<br>-Merci Bud ...mais c'est mieux comme ça !  
>Mac se sentait au bord des larmes.<br>-Au revoir Harriet.  
>Harm serra Harriet dans ses bras puis fit une accolade amicale à Bud.<br>-Vous pouvez téléphoner dès que vous le souhaitez !  
>-Merci monsieur...<br>-Non merci à vous !  
>Mac serra Harriet dans ses bras :<br>-Au revoir. Elle se tourna vers Bud et en fit de même.  
>-Madame...tenez j'ai trouvé ceci sur la table se matin, je crois que c'est à vous...je ne savais pas quand vous le donner.<br>Harriet tendit à Mac le petit coffret noir qu'elle avait tenté de prendre avant qu'elle ne fasse son malaise. Elle le prit dans sa main.  
>-Merci Harriet.<br>Elle sentit les larmes arriver mais heureusement pour elle le chauffeur de taxi s'impatienta :  
>-Je voudrai pas vous pousser...mais bon... j'ai du boulot moi !<br>-On va y aller ; merci pour tout.  
>-Au revoir ; merci.<br>Harm laissa Mac entrer dans la voiture et il y monta à sa suite. Il ferma la porte et celle-ci démarra. Harriet et Bud leur firent des mouvements de mains auxquels ils répondirent jusqu'au moment où le taxi prit l'angle de la rue, ne leur permettant plus de se voir.  
>Mac tenait toujours le petit coffret noir dans sa main. Cela semblait peut être étrange mais elle ne savait pas si elle voulait l'ouvrir où non. Elle le faisait passer d'une main à l'autre. Harm ne disait rien, il savait qu'il ne fallait pas la brusquer, que si elle voulait parler elle le ferra.<br>Le taxi était à présent arrivé aux portes de l'aéroport. Harm sortit les valises du coffre et Mac voulu prendre la sienne :  
>-Non ! Toi tu ne portes rien !<br>-Mais Harm...  
>-Non ! Elles ne sont pas lourdes je les prends ; il voyait que Mac voulu dire quelque chose ; c'est un ordre Colonel !<br>Mac sourit :  
>-Si c'est un ordre...<br>Elle lui prit le bras et tout deux se dirigèrent vers leur porte d'embarcation après avoir déposés leurs bagages.

21 :33 GMT  
>Aéroport International de Washington<br>Washington D.C

Harm et Mac avaient à présent pris place dans l'avion avec quelques heures de retard mais l'important était le fait qu'ils soient « tout les deux » pensait Harm.  
>L'avion décolla, Mac tenait toujours dans ses mains le cadeau de sa mère.<br>-Je l'ai eu de ma mère...pour mon mariage ! Se décida enfin Mac.  
>-Et qu'est ce qu'il y a dedans ? S'aventura Harm.<br>-Je ne sais pas...je me suis posé la question depuis que Harriet me l'a donné toute à l'heure.  
>-Ouvre le !<br>-Justement je ne sais pas si je veux l'ouvrir.  
>Harm ne comprenait pas :<br>-Pourquoi ?  
>-Oui je sais...c'est stupide mais...je me souviens d'un bijou qu'elle portait toujours et que je voulais toujours avoir petite.<br>-Tu crois que c'est celui-là ?  
>Mac ignora la remarque de son époux :<br>-Mon père lui avait offert avant ma naissance, lorsqu'il avait appris qu'elle était enceinte de moi. Il me disait de temps en temps que s'était mon porte bonheur, qu'il me protègerai. Ma mère l'avait gardé et elle disait qu'il me reviendra quand je fonderai une famille pour qu'il porte bonheur à moi et mes enfants.  
>Harm était sans voix.<br>-Tu vois ça n'a pas marché avec mes parents !  
>-Sarah...chaque personne est différente...ouvre cette boite ! C'est la meilleure chose à faire !<br>Mac respira un bon coup et défait le ruban qu'il y avait autour du coffret. Sa main tremblait mais elle fit comme si elle ne l'avait pas remarqué. Elle l'ouvrit et vit ce fameux bijou qu'elle voyait toujours au cou de sa mère étant enfant. C'était une chaîne fine en or au bout de laquelle était accroché un support en or serti d'une perle et d'une petite pierre noire. Mac sourit, sortit le bijou de son étui et referma celui-ci.  
>-Tu veux le mettre ?<br>-Oui s'il te plait.  
>Harm ouvrit le fermoir, passa la chaîne autour de son cou, lui ôta délicatement les cheveux qui reposaient dans sa nuque et le lui ferma.<br>-Tu es magnifique avec.  
>-Merci...<br>Elle sourit et embrassa Harm  
>-J'espère qu'il nous portera bonheur.<br>-Après tout on en a peut être pas besoin, nous avons été plus ou moins heureux ensembles depuis notre rencontre.  
>-Oui c'est vrai...et on va le rester longtemps !<br>-Mais je l'espère bien monsieur Rabb !  
>Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau.<br>-Sarah ne te fâches pas tu me le promet ?  
>Mac se demandait bien se que Harm allait lui dire :<br>-Et bien dis toujours, on verra après !  
>-Est-ce que tu t'es réconciliée avec ta mère ?<br>-Je me doutais bien que tu allais m'en parler ! Non, elle est partie, je ne sais pas où ! J'ai horreur de l'admettre mais ça m'a fait quand même du bien de la voir, mais vraiment juste un peu, ne crois pas que j'ai été heureuse ! Surtout pas !  
>Harm souriait, Mac savait tellement bien cacher ses sentiments parfois mais elle n'y arrivait pas toujours.<br>-Je suis content que tu ne lui en veuille pas tant que ça !  
>-Je lui en veux de m'avoir abandonnée, de ne jamais m'avoir donnée de ses nouvelles et de ne pas être venue à l'enterrement de mon père. Je croyais qu'elle m'avait rayée de sa vie et qu'elle n'avait plus de fille. Le fait de l'avoir vu m'a fait du bien et j'aurai peut être du lui pardonner...<br>-Tu peux encore, il y a toujours un moyen de la retrouver...  
>-Non ! J'ai décidée d'être heureuse et de laisser le passé là où il est. Je pense dorénavant au présent et au futur.<br>-Très bien...je respecte ton choix.  
>-Merci Harm.<br>Mac savait que la discussion était close, elle ne voulait plus en parler. Harm quant à lui savait qu'il ne valait mieux pas qu'il aborde le sujet. Il y a certaines choses dont il ne vaut mieux pas parler même si on est mariés. Ce qui comptait pour lui à présent était que Mac et Mattie soient heureuses.  
>Il regarda Mac assise à ses cotés, elle avait la tête posée sur son épaule, les yeux fermés elle était encore un peu fatiguée. Son regard se posa sur le pendentif qui se trouvait presque dans le creux entre ses seins. « Il est vraiment magnifique ce pendentif » se dit il. Il déposa un baiser dans ses cheveux qui sentaient une odeur fruitée et délicate à la fois. Il n'arrivait pas à déterminer quel était le parfum mais celui-ci le mena au sommeil. Il n'avait presque pas dormit depuis deux jours et ces cinq heures de vol lui convenaient à merveille.<p>

04 Juin 2006  
>12 :22 GMT<br>Domicile des Rabb  
>San Diego.<p>

Elle dort paisiblement à coté de lui. Oui c'est vrai que beaucoup de choses se sont passées en si peu de temps. Le voilà marié construisant une vie de famille et avocat dans un cabinet privé. Le Capitaine Harmon Rabb a changé de vie si vite...et il est heureux...  
>Elle ouvre les yeux.<br>-Bonjour.  
>-Salut...ça fait longtemps que tu me regardes dormir ?<br>-Un moment, mais je ne m'en lasse pas !  
>Il lui sourit et elle en fit de même.<br>Harm se rapproche doucement de Sarah :  
>-Tu sais de se dont je ne me lasse pas non plus ?<br>-Non quoi ?  
>A présent il se tenait au dessus d'elle ; à quelques centimètres. Il ne lui répondit rien mais lui sourit puis lui caressa les lèvres du bout de ses doigts. Sarah ferma les yeux pour apprécier le contact de ses lèvres sur le corps de Harm. Il se pencha un peu plus et l'embrassa dans le cou et la nuque. Sarah quant à elle passa ses bras autour du cou de son mari, elle laissa voyager ses mains sur lui pendant que celui-ci enleva délicatement le drap qui recouvrait le corps nu de son épouse. Il continua à déposer ses baisers sur ses seins et son ventre. Il remonta tout son corps tout en caressant ses cuisses, son bassin et sa poitrine. Lentement Harm écarta les jambes de Sarah et la pénétra avec douceur ; il commença son va et vient entre ses cuisses, doucement au départ et avec de plus en plus de force et de passion. Lorsque tous deux avaient atteints un orgasme incomparable ils restèrent encore enlacés quelques minutes. Ils s'embrassèrent passionnément et Harm se retira.<br>Il ramena le drap sur leur deux corps et Sarah se coucha sur son torse, il la serra dans ses bras et tout deux fermèrent les yeux.  
>Oui, Harm était heureux : aujourd'hui commençait une nouvelle journée chaude et ensoleillée et il avait la femme qu'il aime dans ses bras.<br>« Ce collier était finalement une bonne chose ; il était peut être bien le porte bonheur de Sarah, celui qui lui assurerai un bonheur long et durable ».  
>-Non chéri...mon porte bonheur c'est TOI !<br>-Quoi ?  
>Harm ouvrit les yeux. Sarah leva la tête et le regarda :<br>-Je suis heureuse parce que je suis avec toi ! C'est la seule raison ! Pas parce qu'un objet me dit de l'être !  
>-Mais comment tu savais que ?<br>Sarah ri :  
>-C'est mon secret...je te connais Rabb !<br>-Vraiment ? Alors à quoi je pense en ce moment ?  
>Sarah le regarda dans les yeux :<br>-Là tu te dis : et si j'allais préparer le petit déjeuner pour ma femme que j'aime tant ?  
>Harm sourit. Ils s'embrassèrent faisant naître le désir à nouveau. Sarah s'arrêta et lui murmura à l'oreille :<br>-Vas y avant que je ne te mette hors du lit !  
>-Oui madame...<br>Il lui déposa un dernier baiser sur ses lèvres et se leva. Il enfila son boxer, un T-shirt et un jean qui traînaient dans la chambre et descendit dans la cuisine pour préparer le petit déjeuner. Il laissa Sarah seule dans leur lit. Elle regarda sa main gauche auquel se trouvait au même doigt que son alliance une bague en argent serti d'une pierre bleue turquoise que lui avait offert Harm la veille.  
>« Je n'ai même pas eu besoin de le lui demander ».<br>Elle ri, se leva, enfila une culotte et sa nuisette et descendis rejoindre son mari.

FIN


End file.
